nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus
'"Icarus" '''is the seventeenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 44th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on March 16, 2014. In the episode, a civilian's curiosity gets the better of him and he ends up joining Dugood on a path to destruction. The Episode Raleigh Icarus couldn't get that theme song out of his head. The movie he saw that afternoon, Adventureland, was garbage. It was such a good idea, but the execution was awful. The acting was worse. But that theme song. Also, he heard the author was promising. Icarus had been regretting the $11 he spent on a movie ticket until the police chased after the guy in the back row. Grant, was his name. He remembered that. They were all yelling it. Icarus was accustomed to the DAWN cult thing that had sprung almost overnight. He read about it in the newspaper; it had a following in the further areas of the kingdom: Storybookland namely. He never thought they'd base themselves out of Main Street. Especially the Esplanade. The immigration rate had plummeted ever since DAWN took over the offices. Eh, Icarus thought. He hated politics. The whole thing about the monarchy or whatever seemed so trivial. DAWN was ruling the kingdom whether anyone objected or not. Then again, Icarus remembered, cocking his head, the Gingerbread Empire severed diplomatic relations the minute DAWN sent out the warrant for the arrest of the royal family. None of them had been found, though. Icarus thought fondly of the scene following the movie. Grant had run outside, turned right, and ran into the Central Plaza. Icarus wondered where he went after that. If he was caught, they would have released a statement. Leaning against the cool, brick wall of a Magic Shop, Icarus pulled out a cigarette. He took a few drags, (IDK WHAT DRUGS ARE LIKE OR ITS JARGON OMG SORRY) and gazed up at the moon. Pretty... "Ah!" Icarus turned his head toward the Town Square. Someone yelped. The noise came again. A light came on in the apartment above the Magic Shop. Icarus glanced up. The window above him opened and a man in a t-shirt stuck his head out the window. It quickly retreated. Less than a minute later, the man emerged from the shop. He ran past Icarus toward Town Square. "What in the world...?" Icarus went around to the shop's entrance. The door was locked and the shop was closed. What business did a man in pajamas have down the street? His mind went back to the arrest earlier. Maybe this guy was working with DAWN to get Grant? Intrigued, Icarus followed. The pajamaman ahead of him had reached Town Square and was now climbing a ladder to the old monorail platform. Odder... Icarus picked up his pace. Another figure hurried up the ladder. What is this, some sort of convention? Icarus followed them into the station. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Since DAWN had assumed de facto control of Fantasyland, immigration rates have plummeted and the Gingerbread Empire severed relations. Raleigh Icarus, in his first appearance, became intrigued by the near-arrest of Grant earlier that day ("We Interrupt This Program") and followed Emilio and Harvey Dugood onto the Monorail. Trivia *The entire first paragraph consists of jokes relating to ''Adventureland; ''"Good idea, but bad execution." **"The acting was worse" was a reference to how the audience members frequently acted out the episodes, irritating fans and producers alike. **The theme song being good was a joke to how before each episode, the Storyteller announced "THEME SONG" though there wasn't really one. This changed in the following season, however. **The author being promising is a self-humorous joke about how the author of Storytime was going places. Because I, I mean he, is. *Raleigh Icarus, the main component of the producer's plan to stretch out the season, was introduced in this episode. He started an entire new genre of characters, called Icarus Characters, who solely exist to draw out the plot. Though other Icarus characters were planned, none ultimately lived up to their title and became either too important or were cut. Thus, Raleigh Icarus is the only Icarus character. **This episode is named after him. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes